Influenza virus is a member of Orthomyxoviridae family. There are three subtypes of influenza viruses designated A, B, and C. The influenza virion contains a segmented negative-sense RNA genome, encoding, among other proteins, hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA). Influenza virus infection is initiated by the attachment of the virion surface HA protein to a sialic acid-containing cellular receptor (glycoproteins and glycolipids). The NA protein mediates processing of the sialic acid receptor, and virus penetration into the cell depends on HA-dependent receptor-mediated endocytosis. In the acidic confines of internalized endosomes containing an influenza virion, the HA2 protein undergoes conformational changes that lead to fusion of viral and cell membranes and virus uncoating and M2-mediated release of M1 proteins from nucleocapsid-associated ribonucleoproteins (RNPs), which migrate into the cell nucleus for viral RNA synthesis. Antibodies to HA proteins prevent virus infection by neutralizing virus infectivity.
Influenza presents a serious public-health challenge and new therapies are needed to combat viruses that are resistant to existing antivirals or escape neutralization by the immune system.